


Optimism

by GoldenRaven



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, post hgss arc, silver getting the closure cannon's not gonna give him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: The letter came just a few weeks after the fight at Sinjoh; dropped in his lap by a beedrill that had nuzzled Silver in what had clearly been meant as an affectionate gesture before taking off.It had simply asked for a chance to talk, promised an explanation, and contained enough cash for meals for the next few months.





	Optimism

The letter came just a few weeks after the fight at Sinjoh (and one week after Pryce had turned up dead, and Will and Karen had dragged Silver and Green out for a morbid but earned celebration); dropped in his lap by a beedrill that had nuzzled Silver in what had clearly been meant as an affectionate gesture before taking off.

It had simply asked for a chance to talk, promised an explanation, and contained enough cash for meals for the next few months (or a new coat, and other supplies of actually decent quality, he hadn’t decided yet).

“I think you should go,” had been Green’s oh-so-helpful advice when he’d gone to her. Ever the optimist, she’d pointed out that (not counting Pryce) there hadn’t been any signs of Team Rocket since Sinjoh, and then had all but dragged him to Goldenrod when he’d still been hesitant.

Which was how he’d wound up here; leaving the city’s train station behind her, still not sure this was a good idea.

“So, I’m going to go hit the stores. You need to head that way.” Green points down the street, away from where she’s heading.

“Since when do you have the city memorized?”

She smirks. “Since I knew you’d be too busy stressing to actually look up where you’re going. Call me if you need me, okay?”

“Okay.”

He watches her disappear into the crowd, taking a moment to steel himself before turning and heading the way she had directed him.

Weavile lets herself out, and he doesn’t react when she jumps onto his back. The weight is familiar, and comforting as he reaches the park.

He’s only really met Giovanni twice (or at least it feels wrong to say that the number is higher), but he doesn’t have trouble finding him; sitting on a bench across the path from the fountain.

Silver’s footsteps falter, and he comes to a stop a ways away.

This is a terrible idea.

He should turn around and leave. There’s almost no chance of this ending well, why get his hopes up?

Weavile gets sick of his indecisiveness; hopping off his shoulder and darting up the remaining path between them to climb onto the bench next to Giovanni, who glances at her before setting a hand on her head.

She’s all happy chirps to an observer, but Silver gets the message; he’s not leaving with her if he doesn’t go over there.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he takes a deep breath and walks over.

He stops next to the bench, in time to realize he has no idea what to say. After a moment, he manages to speak. “You didn’t go back?”

“No.” Giovanni looks up, holding his gaze. “I didn’t go to Sinjoh intending to return, and that didn’t change. But they might stay gone longer if told to do so to their faces.”

A brief smile pulls at Silver’s lips at his bluntness.

“Why are you here?”

He raises an eyebrow at the quick change of topic but leans back on the bench. Silver can see his eyes flitting over him as he says, “I’m sure you already have some arrangement, but if you would like to come with me to Viridian, even just for a few days, you’re welcome to.”

Inside his pockets, Silver’s fists clench, as what he’s offering sinks in.

Team Rocket is gone.

His father is here, for him, had planned to come back for him the whole time.

He can go home.

His hand settles on the back of the bench, seeking some form of support as he nods. “I’ll come with.”

Slowly, he sinks onto the bench, keeping Weavile between them out of habit more than worry. His eyes stay on the path in front of him as he adds, “Thank you.” For coming back, for offering to take him home (for the slight peace of mind that came with Pryce dying).

“If I’d had a way to tell you there I would have.” Silver glances over as Giovanni holds out a pokeball. “And I believe this is yours.”

He nods as he reaches for it. He supposes this means he’ll be giving Ryperior back to Blue, but he’d rather have Ursaring back anyway.

“She’s very well trained.”

Silver lets a smile dart across his face. “Thanks.” He tucks the ball into his pocket. “When are you- we leaving?”

“Tomorrow, if that’s okay with you.” A warm hand settles on his shoulder, light at first, but when he doesn’t pull away it gets firmer. “For tonight; let’s get something to eat, and talk?”

Silver nods, inching closer. “That sounds good.”

He’ll be home by tomorrow.

(Green’s going to be insufferable when he tells her she was right.)


End file.
